


Reflection

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Prompt if you want: Oliver looks over Felicity nursing their newborn and reflects on their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to you this holiday season: 12 prompts I've randomly picked from my Tumblr queue that I'll be writing and posting every day until Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoy!

Christmas Eve had always been a time of reflection for him, especially the last few years since his return from the island. That first year he'd ended up in the hospital with life threatening injuries due to the Dark Archer. It had scared him to the point of nearly giving up his crusade, but with a gentle nudge from a friend, he'd come back swinging.

The second year found his family in turmoil, super soldiers were on the loose, and his best friend was angry at him. But he'd also managed to make a new friend and ally even if it hadn't been under the best of circumstances. It was a relationship he'd come to respect and be grateful for because Barry Allen had managed to get him out of several jams.

The third year, he died. It definitely wasn't his favorite Christmas Eve, waking up in some kind of underground cave soaking in what could only be described as primordial goo. But somehow he'd survived his ordeal, coming out stronger than he'd ever been before, and more determined to live life to it's fullest. He vowed to never push anyone away again, starting with  _her_.

When he returned, he did everything in his power to show the woman he loved that he was no longer the fool of days past. He was willing to fight for her, for  _them_. And when she finally saw that he was done dangling maybes, their reunion had been one full of love and joy that remained to this day. Yes, they'd had their spats and their rough patches, but everything worked itself out in the end, and that's all he could really ask for.

The fourth year had been happier than the first three. They were married the night before Christmas in a secret ceremony at one of the hotels her mother worked at in Vegas. Only their closest friends and family had been invited, and it had been the most joyous occasion of their lives, second only to the one that happened a week ago.

This year, they were settling into a new life, one that was full of uncertainties because it was no longer just the two of them. Baby made three. Stella Dearden Queen was born on the eighteenth of December, a few days shy of their first anniversary. She filled their hearts with joy, and as he watched his wife cradle their daughter in her arms that Christmas Eve night, he couldn't help but think back on the past ten years of his life.

So much had happened. Although the bad memories seemed to outweigh the good, the good memories were the best of his life and he wouldn't trade them for the world. The pain had brought him to her then brought them closer as time passed. It had been a struggle, but knowing their love for each other was strong and could handle whatever life threw their way, he knew it would only get better.

Stella proved his theory, and this Christmas Eve, as he stepped into the nursery and wrapped his arms around his wife, he couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips. He nestled his chin on her shoulder and looked down at their daughter, her eyes as big and as blue as the sky, and his heart skipped a beat. This was the greatest happiness he'd ever felt.

"We did good," Felicity whispered as she turned her head to kiss his cheek.

" _You_  did good. I just watched," Oliver replied.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "No,  _we_  did good because she's beautiful and perfect in every way."

"We did good," he conceded with a gentle smile and a peck to her lips.

Stella was his happiest story, the Christmas gift to end all Christmas gifts. He would love and cherish her to his dying breath and do everything in his power to protect her, be it against the boys her broke her heart or anyone who tried to hurt her. He'd found his true purpose in life: his family.


End file.
